


The Motorcycle Diaries

by Evanna_Adams



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanna_Adams/pseuds/Evanna_Adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus end up in muggle prison for a night. It is Sirius's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Motorcycle Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR MY NEW BESTEST FRIEND FOREVAAAAA, REGGIE. I CALL YOU REGGIE NOW. OKAY. HERE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT MY SINSHINE. I HADTA WRITE SUNSHINE BUT IT BECAME SINSHINE SO I LET IT STAY BECAUSE I FEEL YOU'D LIKE THAT BETTER ANYWAY.

“So, well, at least the view is nice…”

“It is a muggle prison cell!”

“I know! I was being sarcastic.”

“Oh, good job, you daft bugg-“

“Now, now,” the large man interrupted looking up from his knitting. “There is no need to resort to calling each other names.”

“This is the nicest thing I could be calling him right now,” Remus countered.

The man didn’t respond. He adjusted the bright purple wool and kept knitting.

Remus huffed back and leaned against the wall, jumping up almost immediately. “Ew,” he said, face crumpling with disgust. “There is gum on my back. Someone chewed that gum, Sirius!”

“Oh, now you need me,” Sirius responded, mock happily. He looked as Remus turned full circle trying to get his hand on the back of his jacket. He grimaced at the gum on the back of his jacket. And it was the jacket that he liked on Remus, too!

“Stand still,” he murmured, getting up fluidly and resting one hand on Remus’ shoulder and pulling his handkerchief out of his pocket.

“I hope it doesn’t have snot on it,” Remus said, worriedly, looking over his shoulder.

Sirius glared at him. “Moony, I’m hurt by the amount of your trust in me,” he replied, making a retching noise as he pulled the gum off Remus’ jacket.

“You got us into prison so excuse me if I don’t really- ew,” he said, making a face as well. Turning around, he took the handkerchief, balled it up and tossed it through the bars. It landed with a thunk in the bin.

“Chaotic good,” Sirius murmured softly, staring at the bin.

Remus chuckled and pushed him away with a hand on his chest. “I still hate you, but thank you.”

Sirius grinned. “You can’t avoid my charm too long.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus plonked down onto the plank but didn’t lean back this time. Sirius took a seat beside him, looking at him beseechingly much like Padfoot. But Remus was pretty much immune to it by now. He kept staring out the bars.

“Come on, Moony,” Sirius finally broke after a minute and fifty seconds. “This is boring!”

“Well, can’t say you don’t deserve it but I need to figure out why I thought it was a good idea to finally agree to go with you on your bloody bike, you arse.”

“Mm-mm,” the knitting man interrupted, looking disapprovingly at Remus over his glasses.

“Oh come on! He almost ran over a cat and almost broke into a store!”

The disapproving look turned to Sirius who held up his hands in defence. “Well, he was the one squealing like a girl all the time.”

The man still kept staring at him, the sides of his mouth drooping even lower.

Sirius backed away instinctively. “Uh… I mean, uh,” he looked over at Remus for help. Remus kept looking at with an encouraging smile. “Um. It was adorable?” he said tentatively, blushing furiously as he said it.

Remus cleared his throat and looked away, a flush spreading from his neck to his face. The man cracked a grin at Sirius who relaxed but the blush didn’t fade away just yet. He looked behind him at the wall and leaned back carefully.

“So… Now, since we have the time… What should we give James and Lily for their wedding?” Sirius asked, lightly.

Remus looked over. “Huh,” he murmured. “Well, I had been thinking we could get them something for the baby.”

Sirius huffed. “No,” he whined. “The baby isn’t due for eight months. I want to give them something fun and amazing. Something they’d never forget! Like a cool threesome.”

Remus just stared at him, before rolling his eyes and turning away.

“Oh, come on! It’s James. We should give them something for them. Not the baby. We’ll figure that out at the shower.”

Remus had to smile at the optimism. The world was falling apart but count on Sirius to pretend like nothing was wrong. He checked behind him and leaned back as well, their shoulders touching.

“I agree,” he murmured. “But we are not giving them threesomes.”

“Aw, you always shoot down my ideas.”

“Because they generally land us in trouble.”

“Well, that is true. But still… So, no naked pictures either?” he asked, looking innocent.

Remus laughed. Sirius smiled and knocked their shoulders together.

“Well, actually, that gives me an idea. We could compile all the pictures that we have of us and put it in a scrapbook for them. We’ll ask James’s parents for more pictures.”

“That’s a very nerdy idea and exactly what I expected of you,” he began, looking critical. He grinned wide. “I like it though. I could finally get back at James for the Debacle of the Crying Sirius.”

Remus huffed and rolled his eyes. “Well, it was most riveting seeing you crying as you listened to _The Passenger_ for your eighteenth birthday.”

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus. “It is a nice song!”

“You even cried at _We Will Rock You_ ,” he pointed out.

“I was drunk!”

Remus chuckled and leaned heavily against Sirius. “Ugh, when did we call James again?”

Sirius shrugged the shoulder that was free of Remus’s weight. “Fifteen minutes, I think? But then again, time moves differently inside a prison cell.”

Giving him a look, Remus shook his head. “You’re an idiot. I’m going to sleep now.” He settled his head against Sirius’s shoulder.

“Aw, come on. I’ll get bored,” Sirius groaned, albeit softer in tone.

“Good,” he murmured quietly, getting even more comfortable on Sirius’s shoulder.

Sirius grumbled to himself but fell silent when Remus pressed his nose to his neck for a second. He froze for a second; then, he relaxed and let Remus fall asleep against him. In a while, Sirius was reclining against the plank with Remus’s head on his chest and Sirius’s arm wrapped around his torso. Sirius blinked blearily, but he didn’t want to fall asleep. He, also, didn’t want to think of why he wasn’t ready to fall asleep.

He watched the man before him who hadn’t said a word after their earlier conversations. He was a large man, a biker dude of some kind, if he had to guess. Tattoos peeked out from under the sleeves and the hem of his shirt. The dark colours entwined into interesting shapes and patterns. Sirius was sure that there was a small kitten near his elbow. A bright orange bandana was wrapped around his bald head and a beaded ring glinted at the cinched base of his goatee. He had progressed quite a lot with the knitting.

“Uh,” Sirius began quiet enough to not bother Remus.

The man looked up, curiously.

His bright blue eyes struck Sirius suddenly, reminding him of Dumbledore. He swallowed.

“Anything you want to ask me?” the man asked, setting the needles on his lap carefully.

“How did you end up here?” he asked, shrugging slightly.

“Every month, I need a little ‘me’ time,” he started, mouth twisting into a smile. “Y’see, being part of my gang of boys, they don’t exactly like my knitting. They are not violent as you would generally think. We are men. Manly. Masculine.” He shrugged. “So I rough up a couple of men and get in my knitting for my granddaughter. She loves the sweaters and scarves.”

Sirius grinned widely, feeling a little drunk on the night. “That’s amazing,” he murmured back.

The man chuckled and nodded. “I know it is, my boy.”

“Do you like your gang of boys?”

The man considered the question for a moment. There was no doubt on his face, just a gleam in his eyes, as though he had never had to think of it. “Love them,” he replied finally.

Sirius nodded. “We had a gang of sorts at school, too,” he said, looking down fondly at the mess of Remus’s curls. “Still going strong,” he ended with a jaw cracking yawn.

“Guess I don’t have to ask you if you like them,” he replied, head inclined and eyes twinkling with humour.

Sirius blushed and shrugged, non-committally. He yawned again, eyes sliding shut without permission.

“Good night, little puppy,” the man said quietly, going back to his knitting.

∞∞∞∞

Sirius shuddered slightly, tremors running through his body. He let out a gasp, hand convulsing and clutching Remus’s sleeve. Gasping again, he shook harder.

Remus cracked open his eyes and looked up, groggily. It took less than a second for him to understand that Sirius was having a nightmare. He surged up, eyes opening wide and a hand going to rest on Sirius’s cheek.

“Sirius?” he whispered urgently. He patted his cheek and shook him slightly. “Padfoot? Come on, Padfoot. Wake up, Sirius. You’re safe. You’re safe. Please wake up.”

Sirius shuddered awake and panted harshly. “Moony?” he murmured. “Wh-what?” He looked around him and seemed to deflate, eyes closing. “I had a nightmare,” he noted, more to himself than Remus. “Sorry, I woke you up.”

Remus shushed him gently. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Sirius cracked an eye open and nodded. He attempted a smile and let Remus’s sleeve go to rub a hand over his face. Remus straightened and let his hand slip off Sirius’s face. He smiled softly at him and tugged at his hand.

“Come on,” he murmured, leaning back. “You can use me as a pillow now.”

Sirius smiled uncertainly at him, letting his mild mannered wolf friend tug him. Soon he lay with his head in Remus’s lap. He looked up and smiled softly.

“You smell like a dog,” Remus complained, putting a hand over Sirius’s eyes. “Sleep, now.”

Sirius chuckled and nodded.

~*~

The creaking sound of the iron door opening woke them up next. Sirius straightened up almost immediately, looking at the muggle policemen. Remus blinked rapidly at them.

“Your friends are here,” the young boy said, sounding confused.

Remus got up first but the man they had shared the cell with stopped him. He handed him a tiny baby sweater wordlessly. It had the words _Happy Parenting_ knitted into it. Remus laughed and thanked him, profusely. He followed the police officer.

Before Sirius could do the same, the man caught his arm.

“You have a sweater for me too?” he asked, tentatively.

The man made a noise. “No. But I have advice-“

“I hate advice,” Sirius started to whine but shut up at the look he got.

“Kiss him. He’ll appreciate it.”

Sirius stared at him, stock still. He had never told anyone what he felt. James would have guessed if he wasn’t such a daft boy. Or if he hadn’t been so consumed by Lily.

“Sirius!” Remus called, waiting for him.

Sirius swallowed, looked over at the man with his twinkling blue eyes and his kind smile, before bounding away after Remus. Remus smiled at him as he approached and led him towards the front where James and Lily were waiting. They looked like worried parents as they paced in the small space.

Lily looked up first and pulled Remus into a hug, reaching over to slap Sirius over the back of his head in the process. She glared at Sirius over Remus’s shoulder. Remus turned around slightly in the hug to give him a shit-eating grin.

“What? Remus was in there with me,” Sirius moaned, rubbing the back of his head. His lower lip jutted out, giving Lily the perfect puppy face.

Lily rolled his eyes. “I already know that it was your fault.” She let Remus go to ask him if he was okay now that he was safe from the bad man in his leather jacket.

James pounded Sirius’s shoulder and gave him a grin. “That’s another on our bucket list.”

Laughing, Sirius pulled him into a hug. “That was one… Weird night.”

“Tell me all about it,” James said, turning away and wrapping an arm around his best friend’s shoulders to lead him following Remus and Lily.

Sirius blushed and shrugged. “Nothing to tell about really,” he faltered. James gave him a calculated look. But before he could delve into the meaning, Sirius interrupted, “But you wouldn’t believe the guy we met! He was like Dumbledore.”

Mission accomplished: James was intrigued.

They apparated to James and Lily’s. Over a large breakfast, they listened to Sirius tell about Dumbledore biker dude in great detail, half of which no one believed. The next half was occupied by James’s retelling of the daring tale of why they were delayed by the hold up at the Ministry where Peter had somehow opened a door and let out a thousand pixies. They had to be contained before they could get to Sirius and Remus.

“Well, I can’t say I’m not glad I missed that,” Remus commented, mildly, biting into his last piece of sausage.

Sirius tore into his and grinned. “See.”

“That does not excuse you.”

Sirius groaned over a mouthful of food. Remus slapped a napkin over his mouth with a grin. Spitting it out, Sirius glared at him.

Quietly, Lily and James, pulled away by Lily, left the room, taking the empty dishes with them.

It took Sirius and Remus a second to realise they were alone. Remus continued his dance with the sausage, eating it slowly.

“You know-“

“Yes, I’m very mannered for a wolf.”

“I wasn’t going to say that.”

“Oh?”

“Uh… You know if there was anyone that I’d rather spend a night with at the muggle prison… I’m glad it was you.” His heart was pounding so hard; he felt it would burst out of his chest.

“Really? Not James?” he asked, confused, dropping his fork for a moment. “Wasn’t that something on your bucket lists?”

All he could heard was the pounding now. He just saw Remus’s mouth moving and before he could stop himself or think about it, he leaned over and covered Remus’s mouth with his, kissing him soundly. Remus made a small surprised noise but before long, he was kissing Sirius back. They took their time, learning each other’s mouths. Languid and slow like a summer morning. Their bodies met half way each other, already so comfortable with each other. It felt like the natural outcome of years of being together. There was nothing awkward about it and all their boundaries melted away, leaving two boys panting and grinning at each other.

“You were never going to apologise, were you?” Remus asked, nipping at Sirius’s jaw.

Sirius laughed. “Oh, please. You should thank me.”

Remus rolled his eyes but his large grin ruined it. He leaned in and kissed Sirius again, chaste this time. Sirius responded in kind.

“Thank you,” Remus whispered, kissing Sirius’s cheek and pulling away right at the moment before James returned.

Remus busied himself with the sausage, leaving Sirius with his swollen lips, hanging in the middle of the table. He glared at Remus, leaning back as casually as he could.

“So,” James began. “Ready for another day?”

_Fin._


End file.
